yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Önemli Bilgiler
Önemli Bilgiler * Metin boyutuna hükmedin! Word, Excel gibi popüler uygulama¬lari ve Internet Explorer'i kullanirken ekranda görülen metinleri çok kolay bir biçimde büyültüp küçültebilirsiniz, bunun için menülerdeki yazi tipi ayarlariyla bogusmaniza gerek yok. Örnegin Explorer da ya da Word de bir web sayfasi açin ve CTRL tusuna basarken farenizin topunu ileri ve geri hareket ettirin. Metinlerin dinamik ve orantili bir biçimde büyüdügünü ve küçüldügünü göreceksiniz. Bu püf noktasini çesitli uygulamalarda deneyebilirsiniz. Windows XP' nin gizli ekstralari Windows XP' nin derinliklerinde kesfedilmeyi bekleyen birçok komut ve uygulama bulunuyor. Bunlardan en çok begendigimiz dört tanesini asagida bulabilir, Baslat - Çalistir menülerini kullandiktan sonra çikan pencereye parantez içerisinde gösterilen kodlari yazarak kullanmaya baslayabilirsiniz. Private Character Editör (eudcedit) Kendinize özgü bir logonuz ya da sirketinizin özel bir karakteri bulu¬nuyorsa Windows'un bu gizli uygu¬lamasini kullanarak bu karakteri çi¬zebilir daha sonra kaydederek keli¬me islemcinizde veya Windows al¬tindaki herhangi bir uygulamada kullanabilirsiniz. * Windows Media Player 6.4 (Mplayer 2) Windows çoklu ortam oynaticisinin son sürümünü karmasik buluyor ve daha sade arayüze sahip bir oynati¬ci ariyorsaniz VVindovvs XP ile stan¬dart olarak gelen eski oynaticiyi kullanabilirsiniz. Mplayer2, en son codec' leri destekliyor, yani DivX, XviD gibi dosyalari problemsiz ola¬rak oynatabilirsiniz. Netmeeting (Conf) Microsoft'un Messenger uygulamasi büyük ölçüde Netmeeting'in yerini aldi. Tanidiklariniz in¬ternete baglandiginizda artik onlar¬la aninda haberlesebiliyorsunuz. Yi¬ne de hala Netmeeting kullanan ar¬kadaslariniz varsa onlarla sohbet etmek için Windows' un Baslat menüsünde yer almayan fakat çalistir komutu ile çagirabileceginiz uygu¬lamayi istediginiz zaman kullanin. * Ses ayari simgesini görüntülemek Windows 95, 98 ve Me isletim sis¬temlerinde sisteminize takili olan ses kartinin ses ayarlarini yapabilmeniz için görev çubugunun sag tarafinda küçük bir hoparlör simgesi görürsünüz. Windows XP isletim sistemini bilgisayarini¬za ilk yüklediginizde bu simgeyi göre-mezsiniz. Siz de bizim gibi ses ayarlari¬ni çogu zaman bu simgeyi kullanarak yapiyorsaniz su adimlari uygulayin: Baslat (Start) menüsünden Ayarlar (Settings) - Denetim Masasi (Control Pa-nel) menülerine tiklayin. Denetim ma¬sasi içerisindeki simgelerden üzerinde Ses Efekti ve Ses Aygitlari (Sound and Audio Devices) yazanina çift tiklayin. Karsiniza gelen yeni pencerede 'Görev çubuguna ses ayari simgesi yerlestir' (Place volume icon in the taskbar) seçe¬negini isaretleyip Enter tusuna basin. * Küçük Püf Noktalari Bir dosyayi çöp kutusuna göndermeden sisteminizden tamamen kaldirmak için SHIFT + DELETE tuslarini kullanabilirsiniz. Masaüstünüz aktif durumda oldugunda F3 tusuna ba¬sarak dosya arama penceresini çikarabilirsiniz. Masaüstünün aktif olmadigi durumlarda dosya arama penceresini açmak için WIN+F tuslarina basmaniz yeterlidir. * Internet Explorer 6. sürümü ekrana sigdiramadigi re¬simleri küçülterek resmi bir bütün ola¬rak görmenizi saglar. Bu özellikten hoşlanmiyorsaniz Araçlar>Internet Seçe¬nekleri (Tools>Internet Options) menüsünden Gelismis (Advanced) sekmesine atlayin. Otomatik Resim Boyutlandirmayi Etkinlestir (Enable Automatic Image Sizing) seçenegini kapatin. * Bir dosya veya Windows ögesi seçili durumda iken ALT ve ENTER tuslarina ayni anda ba¬sarak ilgili ögenin özellikler penceresi¬ni ekrana getirebilirsiniz. * CD sürücünüze taktiginiz bir CD’nin otomatik olarak baslamasini istemiyorsaniz CD'yi taktiktan sonra elinizi bir süre SHIFT tuşunun üzerinde tutun. * Artan disk kapasiteleri sa¬yesinde Doublespace ve Drivespace disk sikistirma seçeneklerini kullanmaya artik gerek kalmadi. Ana klasörde bulunan dblspace.bin ve drvspace.bin dosyalarini gönül rahatliğiyla silebilirsiniz. XP' yi tekrar kurduktan sonra aktive etmek zorunda degilsiniz Windows XP' nin lisansli bir kopya¬sina sahipseniz ve bu kopyayi bilgisaya¬riniza daha önce yüklediyseniz, 'Windows\System32' klasöründe bulunan “Vpa.dbl” dosyasinin bir yedegini alarak Windows'u tekrar yüklediginizde bu dosyayi orijinal yerine kopyalayabilir, böylece tekrar aktivasyon yapmaniza gerek kalmadan isletim sisteminizi gö¬nül rahatligiyla kullanabilirsiniz. Bu dosyayi paylasmamali ve sadece kisisel kullaniminiz için saklamaksiniz. Aktivasyon islemi sirasinda bilgisayari¬nizin konfigürasyonu kaydediliyor ve bu dosyaya isleniyor, yani farkli konfigürasyona sahip bir bilgisayarda bu dosyayi kullanamazsiniz. Elimdeki Windows CD' sinin türünü nasil anlarim? Microsoft çikardigi ürünlerin çogu¬nu OEM, Terfi ve Tam gibi birkaç fark¬li sürümde piyasaya sunuyor. Zaten ge¬nellikle de bu sürümlere göre fiyatlandiriyor. Elinizdeki XP CD' sinin hangi sürüm oldugunu bilmiyor ve ögrenmek istiyorsaniz XP CD' sini sürücüye tak¬tiktan sonra “setup.ini” dosyasini açin ve PID metnini aratin. PID' nin karsisin¬daki numara size hangi sürüme sahip oldugunuzu ve ne tür bir CD anahtari¬nin ise yarayacagini söyler. Çok ise ya¬ramayacak bir özellik gibi görünse de bunu bir kenara not edin. Çünkü bu bilgiye ihtiyaciniz olabilir. Tam Sürüm (Satis sürümü) = 51882 335 Toplu Lisans = 51883 270 OEM = 82503 OEM * Windows'un CD yakma özelligini kapatabilirsiniz CD'lerinizi yakmak için Nero Bur-ning ROM, WinONCD veya benzeri bir uygulama kullaniyor ve CD'leri baska bir yöntem izleyerek yakmak istemi¬yorsaniz, Windows'un bütünlesik CD yazma özelligini kaldirabilirsiniz. Bu¬nun için tek yapmaniz gereken Bilgisa¬yarim klasöründe CD yazicinizi bul¬mak, buna sag tiklayip Özellikleri seç¬tikten sonra Recording sekmesine atla¬yarak 'Enable CD Recording on this drive' ifadesinin karsisindaki isareti kaldirmaktir. Windows XP'de birden fazla DOS oldugunu biliyor muydunuz? * Windows XP' nin tüm sürümlerinde iki farkli DOS komut satiri bulunur. Bunlardan bir tanesi NT çekirdegi tasi¬yan ve XP için dönüstürülmüs klasik “command.com” dur. Eski DOS'un tüm özelliklerini tasiyan “command.com” u problemsiz olarak kullanabilirsiniz, fa¬kat CMD.EXE adli versiyonun daha fazla özellik sundugunu belirtelim. Ör¬negin komut satirimdayken F7 tusuna bastiginizda daha önceden girdiginiz komutlari liste halinde görebilir ve tek¬rar kullanabilirsiniz. F5'e basarak son girilen komutu yineleyebilir, uygulama basligina sag tiklayarak penceredeki metinleri kopyalayabilirsiniz. Sistem Yöneticisi haklari ile uygulama çalistirmak * Bilgisayarinizda birden fazla kulla¬nici hesabi bulunuyorsa bazi uygula¬malar Sistem Yöneticisi haklarina sahip olmayan kullanicilarin uygulamayi kullanamayacagini söyleyip kapanir. Sistem Yöneticisi sifresini biliyorsaniz ilgili uygulamayi bu haklarla çalistira¬bilirsiniz. Uygulamayi çalistiran dosya¬yi bularak bu dosya üzerine sag tiklayin ve Farkli Çalistir (Run As) komutunu seçin. Karsiniza kullanici ismi ve sifre¬sini girebileceginiz bir pencere çikacak. Alanlari doldurduktan sonra yönetici haklarina sahip olacaksiniz. Hata Raporlarini Göndermek Istemiyorsaniz Windows XP, herhangi bir uygula¬ma hata verdiginde ekrana bir pencere getirerek hata raporunu Microsoft' a göndermek isteyip istemediginizi sorar. Hata raporlarinin gönderilmesini ve her seferinde bu mesajin ekrana gelme¬sini istemiyorsaniz su adimlari uygula¬yabilirsiniz Bilgisayarim simgesine sag tiklaya¬rak Özellikler seçenegine tiklayin, Ge¬lismis (Advanced) sekmesine atladik¬tan sonra bu penceredeki Hata Bildiri¬mi (Error Reporting) dügmesine tikla¬yin. Açilan yeni pencerede Hata bildiri¬mini devre disi birak (Disable Error Re¬porting) seçenegine tiklayip iki defa Enter tusuna basin ve masaüstüne geri dönün. Windows'un sikistirilmis dosya açma özelligini kapatmak Windows'un yeni sürümleri sikisti¬rilmis dosyalarin içerigini görüntüleyebiliyor ve istediginiz bir yere kopyala¬yabiliyor. Dahasi herhangi bir klasörde ki dosyalari seçerek sikistirilmis bir dosya hazirlayabiliyorsunuz. Fakat ezelden beri WinZip veya benzer yardimci uygulamalar kullananlar, bu özelligi yetersiz buluyor ve eski uygula¬malarina geri dönmek istiyor olabilir¬ler. Windows' un sikistirilmis dosya destegini kaldirmak için Baslat>Çalistir komutlarini kullanip karsiniza gelen pencereye “regsvr32 /u zipfldr.dll' yazin ve Enter tusuna basin. Dosya destegini tekrar geri yüklemeniz de mümkün. Bunun için ayni pencerede “regsvr32 zipfldr.dll' komutunu kullanabilirsiniz. * Windows 2000 altinda görüntü temalarini kullanmak Windows 2000'in denetim masasin¬da görüntü temasini degistirebilecegi¬niz bir simge bulunmuyor, yine de bu isletim sisteminde tipki XP' de oldugu gibi temalari degistirebilirsiniz. Baslat menusunu açarak Çalistir komutu se¬çin. Çikan pencereye “Themes” yazarak gizli uygulamayi ortaya çikarin. * Çöp Kutusu' nu masaüstünden kaldirmak Çöp kutusunu masaüstünden kal¬dirmak için Baslat>Çalistir>Regedit ko-mutlariyla Windows kayit defterini açarak, HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Explorer\Desktop\NameSpace\ klasörüne gidin ve {645FF040-5081-101B-9F08-00AA002F954E} de¬gerini tamamen kaldirin. Masaüstüne gidip F5 tusuna bastiginizda çöp kutu¬sunun yok oldugunu göreceksiniz. Dosyalari sildiginizde yine çöp kutusuna giderler, yanlislikla silinen dosyalari ana klasördeki “RECYCLER” da bulabilir ve geri getirebilirsiniz. * Dosyalarinizi kolayca yazicidan çikarmak için Bir dosyanin çikisini almak için üzerine çift tiklayip uygulama yüklen¬dikten sonra Yazdir seçenegini kulla¬nirsiniz. Peki yazicinizi Gönder menüsüne eklemek ister miydiniz? Denetim Masasini açarak Yazici ve Fakslar sim¬gesine çift tiklayin. Kullandiginiz bir veya birden fazla yaziciyi seçerek Windows klasörü altindaki “Send to” klasö¬rüne sürükleyip birakin. Windows 2000 ve sonrasinda bu klasör “C:\Documents and Settings\[ Kullanici Adi]\Send To' olarak degismistir. Windows masaüstünü efektif olarak kulla¬nanlar yazicinin bir kisayolunu masaüstünde olusturabilir, çiktisini almak istedikleri dosyalari bu kisayolun üze¬rine sürükleyip birakabilirler. Uygulamalar yapmak için kullanabilirsiniz arasinda görsel olarak geçis yapin * Microsoft' un sitesinden indirebile¬ceginiz “Taskswitch” adli uygulamayi kullanarak ALT+TAB geçis penceresi¬nin görsel hale gelmesini saglayabilirsi¬niz. www.microsoft.com/powertoys adresinden ilgili uygulamayi indirdikten sonra sisteminize yükleyin. Artik uygu¬lamalar arasinda geçis yaparken pence¬relerin küçültülmüs hallerini görecek ve onlari daha hizli biçimde taniyabile-ceksiniz. * Imleç gölgesini kaldirma Windows' un yeni sürümleri çesitli görsel efektler içeriyor, fare imlecinin gölgesi de bunlardan bir tanesi. Bazi kullanicilar imlecin arkasindaki gölge¬nin onlari rahatsiz ettigini söylüyorlar, sizde de böyle bir durum söz konusu ise su adimlari uygulayarak klasik fare imlecine geri dönebilirsiniz. Denetim masasindaki (Control Panel) Fare (Mouse) simgesine çift tiklayin, isaretçiler (Pointers) sekmesine atlayarak Isaretçi¬nin gölgesini etkinlestir (Enable Pointer Shadow) yazisinin yanindaki kutucukta bulunan isareti kaldirin. * Kaldirilamayan Windows ögelerini kaldirmak Bazi Windows kullanicilari hesap makinesi, MSN Messenger, WordPad gibi uygulamalara hiçbir zaman ihtiyaç duymazlar, fakat Windows'un kurulum asamasinda bu uygulamalari kaldirmak için bir seçenek yoktur. Ayrica bu uy¬gulamalar Program Ekle/Kaldir bölü¬münde de görülmez. 'Windows/Inf klasöründe bulunan “sysoc.inf” dosyasi¬ni açarak HIDE ifadelerini kaldirdigi¬nizda artik Program Ekle/Kaldir bölü¬münden tüm uygulamalari görecek ve kaldirabileceksiniz. Standart masaüstü simgelerini eklemek ve kaldirmak Windows XP' yi sisteminize ilk yük¬lediginizde masaüstünde görmeye alisik oldugunuz Bilgisayarim, Ag Baglan¬tilarim gibi simgelerin masaüstünde yer almadigini fark edersiniz. Bu simge¬leri geri getirmek ve hosunuza gitme¬yen simgeleri kaldirmak için masaüs¬tünde bos bir alana sag tiklayarak Özel¬likler (Properties) seçenegine tikladik¬tan sonra karsiniza gelen pencerede Masaüstü (Desktop) sekmesine atlayin. Burada Masaüstünü Özellestir (Customize Desktop) dügmesine bastiginizda ilgili simgeleri ekleyip kaldirabilecegi¬niz bir kutucuk ile karsilasacaksiniz Denetim Masasi'ndaki ögelerin bazilarini kaldirabilirsiniz 'Windows\System32' klasöründe bulunan CPL uzantili dosyalar denetim masasi ögeleridir. Bunlardan herhangi bir tanesini kaldirmak için klasörün di¬sina tasimaniz yeterlidir. * Uyku modunu Windows kapatma penceresinde görüntülemek Dizüstü bilgisayarlarin 'uyku modu' adinda güzel bir özelligi bulunur. Hibernate adi verilen bu mod sayesinde isletim sistemini kapatmadan, sistemin tüm bilesenlerini uyutarak ve sadece bellegi canli tutarak bilgisayari tasimak mümkündür. Windows XP' nin ev kul¬lanicilari için olan sürümünde sistemi kapatmak istediginizde Hibernate modu karsiniza çikmaz, fakat SHIFT tusu¬na basarak en soldaki tusun Hibernate tusuna dönüsmesini saglayabilirsiniz. * MSN Messenger'i sisteminizden tamamen kaldirmak Microsoft israrla MSN Messenger'i evlerimize ve is yerlerimize soktu ve ICQ kullanicilarin bir kismini kazan¬mayi basardi. Bu uygulamadan hoslan¬miyorsaniz, Outlook Express her açil¬diginda Messenger'm yüklenmesini is¬temiyorsaniz, uygulamayi sisteminiz¬den sonsuza dek kaldirabilirsiniz. Bu¬nun için Baslat menüsündeki Çalistir komutunu kullanip karsiniza çikan mesaj kutusuna su basit komutu girme¬niz yeterli:Rundll32 advpack.dll.LaunchlNFSection %windir%\INF\msmsgs.inf, BLC.Remove Bu komutu tek satir olarak girmeli¬siniz, ayrica MSN Messenger siz bu ko¬mutu çalistirirken kapali olmalidir. * Dosya arama yardimcisini kaldirin Windows XP' nin dosya arama pen¬ceresinin kullanicilara gerektiginden fazla vakit kaybettirdigi çok açik. Bir arama yaptiginizda ve istediginiz so¬nuçlara ulasamadiginizda birçok soru¬ya yanit vermek durumunda kaliyorsu¬nuz, bu da yetmiyormus gibi arama penceresindeki yardimci köpek karak¬teri her isinize karisiyor. Bu karakter¬den kurtulmak ve Windows' un klasik arama penceresine geri dönmek eliniz¬de. Öncelikle Çalistir penceresine “regedit” yazarak Windows kayit defterini açin. Daha sonra, HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Explorer\CabinetState klasörüne giderek sagdaki pencere¬ye tiklayin ve 'Use Search Asst' adli (tir¬nak kullanmadan) yeni bir dize (string) degeri girin. Bunun degerini 'no' yapti¬ginizda özlediginiz arama seçenegine kavusacaksiniz. * Dizüstü kullanicilari için ekstra büyük masaüstü Dizüstü bilgisayar kullanicilari her¬hangi bir monitörü masaüstünün deva¬mi olarak veya ikinci bir masaüstü ola¬rak atayabilirler. Yani iki farkli monitö¬rü ayni anda tek bir monitörmüs gibi kullanabilirler. Bunun için monitörü uygun çikisa takip çalistirdiktan sonra Masaüstüne sag tiklayip Özellikler (Properties) se¬çenegini seçmeniz ve Ayarlar (Settings) sekmesine atlamaniz gerekiyor. Burada gördügünüz iki monitörden sagdakine sag tiklayip 'Windows masaüstümü bu monitöre genislet' seçenegi¬ni kullanmalisiniz. Tazeleme hizi ayar¬larini da yaptiktan sonra ikinci masaüstünüz kullanima hazir. * Dört masaüstüne sahip olmak için Tek bir masaüstünün size yetmedi¬gini düsünüyorsaniz dört masaüstüne sahip olmanizi saglayan “Powertoys” ek¬lentisini yükleyebilirsiniz. www.microsoft.com/powertoys adresindeki Virtual Desktop' u çalistirin. Görev çubuguna sag tiklayarak “Toolbar“ menüsündeki “Desktop Manager” seçenegine tiklayin.